All it took was time
by LonelyFrostbite
Summary: What if Rapunzel didn't have the chance to save Flynn? What if he never cut her hair and Gothel hiding her this time for good in chains? Meeting Jack, will it be a miracle? Or will it be another boy for Gothel to destroy, or so Rapunzel thinks so.. after all, Gothel cant destroy him if she cant see him.. but Pitch can.. Please review and give this a chance please I beg you!
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to make this Jackunzel fan fic, the idea just came to mind. Please.. please review.. Jackunzel FanFics are mostly common to being searched up so I thought that I could get enough reviews to make this better and I LOVE JACKUNZEL! So please enjoy and dont forget to review~ I own nothing! **

"Rapunzel, did you really think you would get away with it? You are never to leave this tower! Ever!"

All it took was a slap to the face for Rapunzel to realize that there she only felt physical pain, not emotional. It was as if watching Flynn die before her took all her emotions away. And who could blame her? _She was in love. _And seeing it left her only to feel physical pain. Does that make sense?

"Yes, Mother."

With strong force she was dragged to the bottom of the tower where no one could find her. To be chained by the waist. She didn't deserve it, Gothel knew deep inside the crudy thing she calls a heart. But _her _flower needed to be protected and if she was going to rebel against her, what other choice does she have? _but hey, it doesn't really matter whatsoever, _Gothel thought.

The ground was cold is the first thing Rapunzel would've described the room. Gothel set a bowl of soup for her to eat besides her as if she were an animal. She left leaving her in the in the cold dim room. _Its all for the best, hell I make a mess of everything, you name it, _she tried weakly. She knew the answer but she kept asking herself, _Where's Flynn?_

(months later)

Jack Frost, the guardian of fun laughed as he roamed around the light blue sky using his staff to make snow fall. His snow-white hair slightly flowing against the wind, the feeling leaving him closing his eyes. He softly whispered to the wind to go faster but it didn't, it stopped. In fear he opened his eyes, on is way down he heard the sound of someone sobbing. With that the wind saved him from his fall and with such a speed, brought him to an unfamiliar place.. a tower.

_Why the hell would i get sent to a tower,_ he thought. He turned to walk away but the wind brought him back this time not stopping, this time not letting go. Next thing he knew was that he came upon a dim cold room inside the tower. And then he saw a figure sobbing in the corner.

Once she saw Jack, she stopped crying. He took it as a good thing until her eyes widen in fear and started screaming.

**So, what do you think? Sorry that its a small chapter I promise to make the next one much longer. Review? Please? **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm sorry that it took such a long long long time but I had a huge case of writer's block. It was horrible, I couldn't think of anything until this weekend. Well I should stop talking. Enjoy!**

_**"Don't spend time **_**beating on a wall, hoping to transform it into a door." -Coco Chanel**

* * *

><p><em>Wait.. She can see me? She can see me?! <em>

"Oh Rapunzel, would you shut up?" A figure emerged into the room, "last thing I need is another headache."

If the albino was alive, with a beating heart, he knew it would break. Something about Rapunzel all of a sudden made him so curious.. Why would anyone want to lock themselves in a dark room? _Try talking to no one for more than 300 years, _Jack thought numbly.

Did he really want her to see him? _Of course, I do! _Even if she could, wouldn't that make things worse? The fact that she had screamed out in fear as he entered the room. Except, she couldn't see him, meaning it was not him that she feared. She feared the _woman _that had walked passed him.

He took in the woman's appearance: dark locks curled at its max, mid waist length hair. Her body curved like a woman, her features were in fact, mature. At this rate, older men would long to have such a companion, and she knew that.

However, the idea immediately vanished at the tone that had leaped of her throat. Jack was disgusted, he's never heard such cruelty in one's voice.

Rapunzel whimpered, curling her bare toes onto the cold ground as she brought her knees to her chest. "Sorry, Mother."

Her voice was quiet.. _too quiet. _

"Speak up, Rapunzel!" Gothel yelled, as her hand harshly made contact with Rapunzel's face.

"I'm sorry!" She sobbed.

What caught Jack off guard were the rustling of chains. The light then shined on the green eyed blonde. Jack's jaw dropped slightly, she was _beautiful, _despite the circles under her eyes, she looked like a _goddess. _His eyes trailed to her hair, _Wow.. _All of a sudden, he had realized that _his _goddess was crying.

Anger filled his chest; the swirl of desperation, sadness, and anger played with his mind. Never had he felt such emotions at once, nonetheless, the thought of feeling this angry had not crossed his mind.

"Leave!" He screamed at Gothel.

The tone in his voice caused the room temperature to drop harshly making Rapunzel's teeth chatter and making her body shiver. "This is pathetic," Gothel said as she made her way through the door, locking it. Locking Rapunzel once again, in darkness...

* * *

><p><em>I have to get out of here.. <em>Jack thought. He glanced at the blonde and looked down sadly. _We have to get out of here.._

The door is locked, no windows, just a small amount of light. _How can someone live like this? _The answer was simple, no one really does. _Then why do you? _

He sat in front of Rapunzel- criss crossed- waiting for her to notice. _Just a sign. Anything at all. _He took a moment to look into her eyes, inside he saw a lost girl, scared and cold. She's trying to find a way out but she's scared. There was something in her eyes that struck him deep inside his chest; her eyes were emotionless, cold. The type of cold _Jack Frost _never knew existed.

Hesitantly, his hand reached out, he needed to know if she was at least starting to believe. He just needed something to urge him on..

Gently, he went for the hair, to brush it off her face. To let his icy blue eyes drown in her emerald green ones. A faint sensation of warmth spread through him as the tip of his fingers casually slid against her temple. However, seconds away from brushing her hair to the side, it slipped _through _his hand.

He gasped, for the slightest second, he felt her. He-

The door swung open, without hesitation Jack's wind flew him out of there; he didn't notice the green eyes that followed sadly.

He saw something; Jack panted after he crashed onto the ground outside the tower. His knees and palms in contact with the soil, panting out his lungs. He saw..

_"I think he likes me.."_

_"Likes you? Why Rapunzel that's demented."_

_"Oh now I'm the bad guy."_

_A wounded man, far from Rapunzel's reach murmuring, "You are my new dream." As he thought of the blonde. _

Visuals of memories, _her memories. _The Dark room, the chains, the blood, it all made sense! That's what is happening to her, she's suffering! She's trapped and she's scared. _She was different, before. She looked so alive and now she looks.. dead. _Why is this stressing Jack all of a sudden?

The memories came in once again, this time louder. The albino used both of his hands, trying to block out the cries of Rapunzel as she yelled out for her dead companion, Eugene.

Patterns of snow flakes and heavy snow circled around Jack as the emotions pierced into his unbeating heart. Then it became stronger, the heavy snow covered the trees sending cold in every direction. The rushing of wind, icicles, and blue flashing lights escaped Jackson's body. Suddenly stopping, the spirit collapsed, knocked out.

He had caused Corona to have their _first _blizzard. Somehow, Rapunzel had transferred her emotions to him to set them _free. _

A dark figure stood by, laughing darkly as he witnessed the damage done by the spirit. "Oh Jackson, need I remind you that you make a mess wherever you go?"


End file.
